Mitche Finds Her Courage
by Remedyzero
Summary: After Beach Jam,Tess decides to expose Mitchie as the cook's daughter,what happens when Shane thinks she's just like everyone else,and she decides to finally get back at Tess for ruining what was her summer all about music...did I mention shes an anodite?
1. Mitchie Finds Her Courage

**Author's Note: So, you may have noticed I had another story up here? It wasn't mine, and I didn't like what I was doing to it, because I couldn't mold it the way I wanted too...this one though, is totally mine. And I hate calling it a one-shot when its only one chapter, but this is sorta like that, only this isn't a oneshot, its just a story with no chapters! Lol thats how im gunna live with writing it...**

**As usual, I don't own anything I write. Rights go to the respectful owners (I.e. disney and whatnot)**

* * *

(I'm leaving you to guess whose POV its in, but come on! Look at the possesive pronouns people its not hard!)

Tess had just exposed me as the cook's daughter. When she started, I saw my mom behind her, and she looked disappointed...and I couldn't lie anymore. I turned around to see Shane standing there, but he wasn't angry, he was hurt.

"Shane..." I tried to tell him the truth, but he cut me off.

"You were lying all summer" He said to me

"Yes, but I was..." I tried again

"You know, I'm so used to people pretending around me!" He said,

"I was NOT Pretending!" I finally got out

"And I thought you were different, but your just like everyone else. You wanted to be friends with Shane Grey, not Me! Tricks on me huh?"

"I was just trying to..." I tried to defend myself, Caitlyn just standing to the side watching Shane like I was

"Save it for your interview with Pop Informer magazine, I know I gave you an earful" He said and walked away.

I had hurt him, and he wasn't mad at me. He was disappointed that this one girl he had spent the summer with wasn't who he thought.

I began to cry and felt Caitlyn grab me by the shoulders, "Not here, you don't" she said and tried to lead me away, but I broke free and turned around, anger pouring out of me.

"TESS!" I shouted and I started to rise, my hands glowing from their normal pink to red.

She turned around, with a grin on her face, "What do you want, cook?" She responded

That did it, I quickly swung a hand picking her up off the ground, where I proceeded to throw her at the nearest tree. I was sick of her, and everything about her.

"Learn something about life, Tess, IT'S NOT ALL ABOUT YOU!" I screamed at her, but noticed as I threw her headfirst into a tree, she wasn't showing any emotion, then it hit me.

By "it", I mean a blast of fire from behind, but luckily, I had turned around and blocked it. She was standing there, and I could see the fire in her eyes. I also saw Shane, standing at the top step of the Mess Hall, watching the fight.

I quickly start throwing energy spheres at her, knocking her back.

"You ruined my chance at a summer at about music. You intimidated me into lying, about who I was just to be your friend! All of this is YOUR fault, Tess. If I hadn't wanted to be popular this ONCE, I wouldn't have had any of this drama. I am so sick of being the cause of everyone's enjoyment. You're going to learn not to mess with anyone again" I screamed at her, before grabbing her in my nice little energy prison and threw her into the lake.

I was happy, but that was short-lived, because I heard Brown walk up behind me.

"Miss Torres, if I could kindly have a word with..." but I stopped him saying "I have some unfinished business to attend to with your nephew, Brown, and I'm not letting that go" and I slowly hovered over to the stairs, which I began to climb. Shane was standing there, awestruck at what had just happened...

"We need to talk," I said, and I led him inside...

* * *

**Ok, so I lied...i do that a lot apparently, and I'm starting to notice. Anyway, I like what I did to the ending, because now I can continue the story that is my own, and I wont have to do a one-shot, which I hate...so Review if you want, I don't care what you say, unless is praise because then I'll totally love you forever, but yeah I'm gonna continue this, I hate Tess so much, and it was fun to write a scene in which she got dissed.**


	2. The Talk with Shane

**Well...I was a bit surprised. People actually liked the story. I won't be going through the reviews and thanking everyone personally, because I can't take the time and concentration to do that...ADD for the win I guess...so I decided to continue for you guys, because I kinda ended it with a cliffhanger, yeah sorry I hate cliffhangers but I wasn't in the mood and it was like 2:30 in the morning so I couldn't write a second chapter. Writers do get tired...so here's the talk with Shane, and maybe a little more if your good!**

* * *

(So, I left you to find out that it's Mitchie's POV! Yay for anyone who figured it out, and if you didn't...go back and watch Camp Rock again and you'll understand, or at least that scene after Beach Jam...ok so I'll try to keep it in her POV, but if I switch around, I'll be sure to let you know)

I pulled Shane into the Mess Hall**(1)**, and promptly took him to the back. Only the kitchen help was allowed back here, and the administration, so hopefully the only interruption I would get would be Caitlyn, which I could handle. I had to tell Shane the truth, and now was the time, what better then to tell the guy you "lied" to that you lied and why then right after the truth had come out?

"Like I said outside, we need to talk" I told him as we sat down at the table in the back.

"About what? You lying, or you never telling me when you had the chance?" Shane said sarcastically, but at least he was there, I didn't care how sarcastic he was if he at least listened to me.

"Both...I just need to tell you the truth, because you never heard the lie from me, so from a technicality, I didn't lie to you, I just never told you anything about it..." I said, hoping he would understand, but I knew he wouldn't

He surprised me though.

"I understand what you're saying. I never asked you about it, I just heard about your mom and being the president at HotTunes, and I figured it was true, so I never asked...I wanna know the real Mitchie, will you tell me about her?" He asked me, and I knew I was right. He wasn't this stuck-up popstar that everyone thought he was, he did care if you were nice to him, not his "image".

"Well, lets get started then, because if I'm gonna tell you this, then I'm gunna tell you pretty much everything..." I said, and sighed.

It was going to be a _LONG_ talk...

* * *

**I like it...and just so you know, I only split it so it was be easier to understand, and I put these 2-3 chapters up at the same time so you dont have to wait for the next par, while I'm writing it. (1)I think that building next to where Beach Jam was was the Mess Hall, because they always zoomed in on it when they went to a scene in the kitchen... Which do you think is better? Me putting up 3 chapters at the same time, or you reading part, then waiting, then reading another part? I thought so. See ya at the next chapter!**


	3. Tess' Stupid Actions

**Viola, you have 2-3 chapters to read! Yup, I posted 2 chapters at the same time...I know you all love me for it! Lol no, just read and enjoy**

* * *

(I don't own anything, rights to the respectful owners)

"I should start fairly early...Hi, I'm Mitchie" I said, knowing I wanted to go all the way back to when we first met.

"Hi, I'm Shane" He said, guessing it would go smoother if he just listened instead of taking it like a joke...or maybe he really did want to listen, I could never really tell about him.

"My mom is a caterer, my dad owns a hardware store. When they decided to expand the store, and my mom's business started to get off the ground, I happened to want to come to Camp Rock. My parents couldn't afford it, though, and I didn't hold them responsible, because I knew how expensive it was to come here. I had gone to school, where I hadn't cheered up, and when I came home 5 hours later, from working, they surprised me with this job as the caterer for the camp, and me being able to take classes while helping in the kitchen, and I was ecstatic...until I went to the Opening Night Jam, and met Tess, and for once, I just wanted to be popular, just once I wanted to know what it was like to have everyone's eyes on me...and I didn't even get that. Being friends with Tess doesn't get you noticed, it just makes everyone hate you more than if you did something wrong...and it almost lost you from my life...and I couldn't take that over anything that I went through this summer..." I said, as a I walked out the door, tears starting to fall.

I ran into Caitlyn right outside the door, and I couldn't help but smile, "Were you spying on us?" I asked with a little chuckle. She smiled, and tried to shrug the question off, but I just stood there looking at her, waiting for the answer, knowing she was trying to come up with something. You could see it written on her face. I couldn't help it, I started laughing right there. She just looked up at me, and if looks could kill, I would have been on the floor dead. She calmed down though, and I forced myself to stop laughing.

"It's ok, Caitlyn, I don't care if you listened. I just told him what I told you a few days before...with a little bit more added." I said, knowing if I didn't say anything, she would keep asking what I talked to him about. We walked back to my mom's cabin, passing by Tess'...and I could hear her complaining to her friends. I stopped Caitlyn here, and we crouched below the window, where I promptly raised us up on one of my platforms, so that we were right below the window, meaning we could hear and not be seen.

"I HATE THAT LITTLE WITCH!" I heard Tess scream, and I just laughed. Witches were evil, and I certainly wasn't one. Caitlyn just looked at me with a "whats up?" look and I shook it off, saying I'd tell her later. "I don't care what it takes, but I will get back at her...starting with this!" And I looked over the windowsill to see she had my songbook..."OH SHIT!" I shouted and jumped through the window, throwing a beam at my songbook, grabbing it from her hand, and slowly bringing it back to me. I had forgotten my stuff was still in her cabin. I saw Caitlyn jump through the window as well. "Caitlyn, you can't do anything, just go back to my mom's cabin!" I said to her, before getting ready for the second fight. Although, I wasn't alone. "Mitchie, you think your the only one who is gifted at this camp?" Caitlyn said as she stepped up, "I'm a Psion, and I'm not letting you get all the glory...lets teach these girls what it means when they mess with us."

This was going to be a long fight, I could tell...

* * *

**I love it. I love putting fight scenes, especially if theres magic involved, because then I can do just about everything...it was hard to make Tess be the bitch she is though, because it would have ended up making me write Mitchie to be a little bit more hurt then i wanted to...so I'm gunna start writing the fight scene now actually...im gunna paint a picture for you guys...imagine a 15 yr old guy, sitting at his computer with the ipod next to him on his stereo, writing this...listening to the Camp Rock soundtrack and JB's 2nd album...and thats me lol I get all my inspiration from what im listening to when I write. So listening to JB and Camp Rock helps me write this story for you guys...so enjoy**


	4. Tess Gets What She Deserves

**So, I decided to make this my last chapter for the day...I just wrote 4 chapters in a day...thats a good start I think...anyway enjoy the fight between Tess and Caitlyn and Mitchie...I just gave a portion of it away I think...**

* * *

I just found out my best friend is a Psion, and almost lost my songs to an evil bitch from hell...my life couldn't get any better then this. I'm stuck in a cabin with a Psion, a evil demon, and 2 mortals...as far as I know, Peggy and Ella don't have powers.

"Give it up, Mitchie, Shane will never talk with you again, and everyone in the camp hates you, you might as well leave" I heard Tess say, and was so glad she was wrong

"Wow Tess, you're so amazing...oh wait, no you're not! You're so wrong, it's not even funny. Shane and I just talked about everything, and he understands...which means everyone else will too" I said with a smirk, she had just lost, again...

"Ha, still lying as usual, ehh Mitchie?" Tess said, before summoning fireballs and throwing them at me and Caitlyn, "Let me help you get over that"

Before I could do anything, Caitlyn got in front of me and threw up a shield.

"Back off, bitch!" Caitlyn screamed before throwing Tess in the back wall of the cabin.

"Mitchie, get your crap, we're leaving" I heard her say, "and hurry, she's struggling"

Before I moved to get my stuff, though, I threw beams around Tess, holding her to the wall without Caitlyn struggling to keep her there.

"There, Tess, your finished, you can't win! Stop trying to make this all about YOU!" I screamed at her, "Like I said back at the beach, IT'S NOT ABOUT YOU!" I grabbed my bag, and my songbook, "Let's go Caitlyn, I don't think we need to be around these failures anymore..." I said and me and Caitlyn walked towards the door, before Caitlyn could open it though, she collapsed on the ground.

"CAITLYN!" I screamed, but was smart enough to turn around and throw up an energy shield...Tess had gotten free, but how!?

"Tess, you've done it now! You mess with me, and that's fine, but when you mess with my friends, thats when I get angry!" I shouted, and my pink orbs turned to red, as I started bombarding her with energy spheres, which forced her back into the wall. I was sick of it, all of it. She was always intimidating me, and she always had to be the star. No one stood up to her, so I figured it was well overdue, but when the smoke lifted from all the broken rubble of the wall, no one was there...

"Where are you, you little bitch!" I screamed into the air...but she didn't come back, "Coward" I said, before going back to Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn, are you alright?" I said, and I saw her struggle to get up.

I slowly began to raise her off the ground, and levitated her the rest of the way to my moms cabin, when I got there, though, I knew it wasn't ending with Tess.

"Mitchie, we need to talk" The voice said, as I stepped through the door...There was far too much drama at this!

* * *

**Here's the first attempt at letting you choose the story...Mitchie has just walked through the door to the cabin she would be sharing with her mom again...and a voice told her they needed to talk. I have to put Brown back in, because of what happened in chapter 1, but do you want Shane or Brown to be the first one to talk to Mitchie? Review it and tell me! This is the last chapter for today, I'll put more up tomorrow...sorry! :D**


End file.
